Hitomu Senju
by Batmarcus
Summary: Dan survived the Second Shinobi World War. He and Tsunade have a son at around the same time Naruto is born. After the death of his parents when they seal the Nine Tailed Fox away. Dan and Tsunade take Naruto in to live with their family. How does this effect the story we all know and love? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new fic idea that came to me while reading The Hope of the Senju Clan by Aragon Potter. Check that out when your done reading this it's a great fic! **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Tsunade Senju, known throughout the shinobi world as the Slug Princess and one of the three legendary Sanin. Both those as well as her medical abilities, monstrous strength, bad gambling, and of course fowl mouth. Though most people who had heard her foul mouth were usually dead soon after as she only really swore out of anger.

Now, however she was using every bit of her colorful vocabulary. It was not because she was mad no far from. Tsunade Senju was giving birth. Beside her his hand in her vice like grip was a man with long pale blue hair and dark green eyes. This man was Dan Kato and it was his and Tsunade's child that was being born.

Dan and Tsunade had married a few years ago, though Tsunade had kept her own last name. Not that she did not love him, but she was very proud to be a Senju and Dan understood and respected that. He was just happy to have her as his wife.

"AH! DAMN IT! GET THIS FUCKING KID OUT OF ME!" Tsunade screamed at the doctors. She knew what it was like to be on their end and right now she was favoring it.

"Just a little bit more milady." Said on of the Konoha doctors.

"Your almost there Tsunade." Dan said trying to reassure her.

"I KNOW THAT, BUT IT HURTS! SHIT! GET THIS KID OUT BEFORE IT KILLS ME!" She screamed and them it was over. Crying filled the room as the doctor stood up.

"Congratulations, it's a healthy boy." He said handing the crying bundle wrapped in a blue blanket to Tsunade. She looked exhausted, but happy.

The baby had a tuft of pale blue blue hair on his head. However the tips were a light blonde like his mothers. He had his fathers facial features, except for the eyes which were his mothers light brown. He also had his mothers light skin.

"He's perfect." Tsunade cooed with a slight yawn as she handed him off to his father.

"He's certainly is adorable." Dan said starring down at his son.

"So, do you two have a name picked out?" The smiling nurse asked.

"I have have an idea, how about Hitomu Senju?" Dan asked

"Hitomu I like that, but are you sure you don't want him to have your last name?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm sure he already has my appearance. I can live with him having your name." Dan smiled.

"Alright then that's his name Hitomu Senju." Tsunade said smiling fondly at both the boy and his father as the boy stopped srying and smiled at them both.

"Lady Tsunade, we're going to give you a bit of sedative so that you can recover. Also, we need to check over the baby and make sure everything is alright." The nurse said gently.

"Alright, Dan please stay with the baby, and go tell them." She said gesturing out the door to the waiting area.

Dan nodded he handed the baby off to the nurse who took him and very carefully walked out of the room.

Dan kissed Tsunade on the forehead causing her to smile before he left.

In the waiting area he was greeted by the people he knew would show up when the news went out that Tsunade was giving birth. First there was Jiraiya her teammate and oldest friend. His long white hair in it's usual ponytail.

To his right was Hiruzen Sarutobi Tsunade's former sensei and the former Hokage. He was dressed in a whit robe with a red trim around the edges. Both men had become good friends with Dan ever since he had started dating Tsunade.

Then of course there was Minato Namazaki the Yellow Flash of Konoha and the current Hokage. He was a tall light skinned man with bright blonde hair. He was dressed in the standard Konoha Jonin gear except with a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back.

Then beside Minato was his pregnant wife Kushina Uzumaki her red hair reaching to just above the back of her knee's. And of course their niece Shizune both of them looking anxious.

"So, Dan?" Minato asked the second he walked out the door.

"It's a boy! We've named him Hitomu Senju." Dan said with a smile.

Everyone smiled and congratulated him.

"Well Dan, how does it feel to be a father?" Minato asked.

"It's a bit surreal, but I'm sure you'll find out soon isn't your child due in a few days?" Dan asked.

Minato and Kushina both smiled and nodded starring at her stomach.

"You'll understand when your child is born." Dan said smiling.

"Yes, it is a life changing experience."Hiruzen said smiling at Dan's obvious happiness.

"So, where is the little guy?" Jiraiya asked.

"He's being examined to make sure everything is working right." Dan said

"Well congratulations Dan I would tell Tsunade, but I assume she's sleeping?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yes, they put her under with a sedative so she could recover. She should be alright soon enough though." Dan said peering back at his sleeping wife.

"Well then, do we at least get to see the little guy?" Shizune asked excitedly.

"Yes, just be very quiet they should be bringing him back in any moment." Dan said

Sure enough about five minutes later the nurse wheeled in a cart with a peacefully sleeping Hitomu into Tsunade's room.

"Only a few minutes for all, but the father then these two need rest." The nurse said to which the adults nodded.

They then spent the next few minutes fawning over the little boy. Well Shizune and Kushina did any way the men just smiled down at him.

"He'll be quite the shinobi if he wants to be." Jiraiya said watching as Shizune gently held the boy who was still sound asleep.

"Of course he will, how can he not? Look at who he has for a mother." Minato said.

"Not to mention his father, then his Great Grandfather, and Great Granduncle being the first and second Hokage's." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Yeah, he could be a great shinobi, but I won't force him to be." Dan said.

"We know, but we're just saying.." Jiraiya said his sentence drifting off.

Dan just smirked. Finally the nurse came back in a said it was time to leave the family alone for a bit. The guests left one by one each promising to come back and see them tomorrow. Dan smiled down at his son as the baby rolled a little, but slept on.

_'I promise, I'll be the best father I can be.' _He thought as he took a chair beside Tsunade's bed.

* * *

The next few days were very nice for the new parents. They took a bit to get used to the Hitomu's night time crying and needing of feeding from his mother, but in the last five days they had adjusted to it. Today Tsunade and Hitomu were cleared to go home. They were also given the good news that Kushina waas due to give birth sometime that day.

They made their way back home. It was a modest two story home. The lower level was the living room, dining room, a small library where Tsunade did most of her medical research, and of course a small training room that they had placed a barrier seal upon the door when they were child proofing the house.

The top floor had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the rooms had been made into a nursery with a tree painted so the branches stretched to the other walls and leaves decorated the roof. They spent the day just making the baby laugh which given he was only a few days old was easy. Yet, despite all this Tsunade could not help, but feel a sense of dread for some reason.

Unfortunately, Tsunade was right to feel that way. A few hours after putting the baby down for the night Tsunade and Dan sat enjoying the quiet evening when suddenly there was an urgent knocking at the door. Dan answered it and was greeted by a young man with silver hair dressed in an ANBU uniform minus the mask, He did however have a mask that covered the lower half of his face.

"Kakashi, what's wrong?" Dan asked as the young man looked very worried which coming from Kakashi and his usual attitude could mean nothing good.

"Dan, Lady Tsunade something went wrong! The Kyubi it's loose and it's headed for the village." He said urgently.

Dan and Tsunade both paled drastically. They knew the seal would weaken while Kushina was giving birth, but this had not been something they had expected.

"Is Kushina dead?" Tsunade asked worriedly.

"We're not sure, Minato-sensei is gathering the troops towards the boarder to try and keep it back. He says that he has a plan, but he would not elaborate further."

"Alright! Let him know I'm on my way!" Tsunade said to Kakashi who nodded and vanished.

"No your not!" Dan said determinately.

"Yes I am Dan if the Kyubi is coming and we have to fight it their going to need the best medical-nin's we have and that means me!" She said.

"Tsunade what about Hitomu? He needs a mother what happens if you don't come back?"

"I will come back, but you have to go too with that fox coming we need all the troops we can get." She said summoning her slug and telling her to go get Shizune. Moments later the dark haired girl arrived looking worried.

"We need you to watch Hitomu for a while there's an emergency and we have to be there." Tsunade said.

"Okay, but what's wrong?" Shizune asked.

"We'll explain when we get back." Dan said.

"Uncle Dan, Aunt Tsunade are you sure you have to go?" Shizune asked she had felt the dreadful nightmarish chakra. The whole village probably had by now it was impossible to ignore.

"Yes, we do believe me we know what's coming." Tsunade said worried.

"Alright, but please be careful!" Shizune said as they left through the door.

Almost two minutes after they were gone Hitomu started to cry. She knew why as the malevolent chakra rolled over the house. _'What is this?' _She thought as she began to comfort the baby.

* * *

On the battle field several people were prepared for the worst. Their worries were not unfounded as soon enough the rumbling started and the nine tails came. It was was gigantic it's tails lashing out in all directions.

"Alright! Everyone keep it back as best you can any way you can!" Minato said.

For a hours that was exactly what they all did. Throwing any attack they could think of at the giant fox nothing seemed to work. They were losing men and being forced back closer and closer to the village. Minato sighed in frustration there was simply no other options left he had hoped it would never come to this.

"Everyone! Fall back to the village border. Healers get as many people as you can healed and ready for batlle. Go!" Minato said as he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Tsunade made sure everyone was fallowing his orders they all fell back retreating as fast as possible. Dan was beside her. He was lucky he had a minor wound to his arm that could clearly wait until later. They all fell back as Tsunade set to work on healing the injured sending those who needed more healing to the hospital.

Then the shaking began again and the nine tails reappeared quickly making it's way to them again. This time though it seemed to have a clear target it gathered a mass amount of chakra into it's mouth and shot it towards the village.

"NO!" Screamed several people. Then Tsunade saw the flash of yellow as Minato appeared in front of where the attack was about to hit. In an instant the attack was gone disappearing into nothing. She knew he had just made it impact somewhere far from the village.

Then as they looked where he had been he was gone again. _'Damn it Minato! Where do you keep disappearing to!?' _Tsunade thought as her former Sensei began to take control and direct the troops. For almost an hour under Hiruzen's direction they manged to keep the fox at the edge of the village it had broken through the walls, but they had already evacuated that part of town. As it was beginning to get further in Minato appeared again looking tired and determined.

"Minato, where have you been and what happened?" Tsunade asked

"It's to long of a story to explain right now. Listen all of you I'm going to pull the fox away. Kushina and I have a plan." Minato said

"Alright, but what is the plan?" Jiraiya asked having arrived at the battle midway through the first attack.

"I can't tell you there's no time to explain the specifics." Minato said biting his thumb and making several hand signs.

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **He said

There was a large puff of smoke and suddenly a large red toad with a blue jacket and a large sword.

"Gamabunta, I need you to hold the nine tails down so I can teleport it away. I have a plan." Minato said urgently.

"Right, I'm on it!" The large toad said pouncing towards the monstrous fox. It was something to see to watch the fox and toad fight each other as the Fourth Hokage rode on the toads back. Eventually Minato saw the opening he needed.

There was a large flash of light and the fox and the fourth Hokage were gone. A large cloud of dust rose from a place far enough away from the village that several shinobi let out breaths of relief. Tsunade, Dan, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen however paled.

"That's Minato's safe house!" Jiraiya whispered as they all set off leaving several confused shinobi behind.

"We know that, but why would he take it there?" Dan asked

"I'm not sure, but whatever the reason I'm sure it's not good." Tsunade said.

"Yes, but we'll aid them in any way possible." Hiruzen said from the head of group.

The other three nodded, but when they got there they were to late. Kushina had the beast bound in chakra chains and had created a barrier around them. They could not break through it. They were forced to watch helpless as Minato used the Dead Demon consuming Seal to seal the nine tails away into his own son.

Before it was sealed away the nine tails attempted to kill Naruto. Minato and Kushina jumped in front of the claw and were impaled. For Minato it would not have mattered in using the Dead Demon Consuming Seal he was going to die anyway. Kushina had looked to be on deaths door from both effort and the strain of having the nine tails pulled from her.

They said something the others could not hear clearly before Minato sealed the fox away into his son. The barrier dropped, meaning Kushina was already gone. Tsunade began to cry at that thought. They were both always so nice and they were so young.

"Hey, over here." Said Minato's faint voice. They found him holding Naruto close and sitting near Kushina's body.

"Minato! Hold on I'll heal you." Tsunade said running over to him.

"Don't waste your chakra Lady Tsunade. I'm not long for this world." Minato whispered.

"Don't talk like that!" Jiraiya said sadly.

"It's alright, the village is safe and so is Naruto that's what matters." Minato said sucking in breaths as he began to fade.

"Listen to me please all of you. Jiraiya sensei, the key to Naruto's seal is in the house. The yang chakra of the nine tails yin will be sealed with me when I break this. The seal I used on Naruto is the eight trigram seal. It should hold for years. Take the key just in case it needs to be modified."

Jiraiya nodded blinking back tears. No master should have to watch his student die.

"Now, about Naruto. Please let the village look at him as a hero, not the monster that caused all this and take care of him please he needs a family." Minato said as unknown to the others he watched the Shingami drag his soul out.

_'Sorry, that I won't get to see you grow Naruto. Know that your mother and I loved you.' _He thought starring down at his son as the world around him began to fade into black.

They all watched as Minato smiled down at Naruto and gave a last ragged breath and slumped against the wall he had been leaning against.

Tsunade reached out and caught baby Naruto. She noticed he looked a lot like his father. He had small whisker marks on each check. She assumed it was from the sealing of the nine-tails. They carried the bodies of Minato and Kushina back to the village. Hiruzen lead the way Tsunade fallowing holding Naruto, hen Dan holding Kushina's body, and finally Jiraiya holding Minato's body.

The village was stunned and saddened by the news of the Fourth Hokage's death. It was quickly decided that Hiruzen would retake his place as the Third Hokage. The funeral for them both was attended by the entire village. All of them dressed in black.

* * *

Once it was over Tsunade and Dan were brought to a special meeting. As heads of the Senju clan.

"This meeting, is to decide what happens to Naruto now that Minato and Kushina have passed." Hiruzen said sadly. He was truly beginning to feel his age.

"I think that the boy should be taken to the orphanage." Said the head of the Uchiha.

"I disagree; Lord Hokage may have forbidden the elders from directly telling their children about the fox, but most will still tell their children to leave the boy alone." Dan said sadly.

"That is likely true, if left alone he may be beaten down by the other orphans." Hiashi Hyuga said.

"I say that, I should be allowed to take the boy in." Said Danzo.

"No way! If you take the boy in he'll be a completely cold emotionless, and devoted to you! Just like all the members of your little root organization." Tsunade said coldly.

Danzo glared at her, but made no further comment. The others knew Tsunade was right, none of them liked Danzo's root organization each family had a member in it and they were never the same.

"Well, what if one of us was to take him in?" Asked the head of the head of the Nara clan.

"That could work, but who should take him in?" Hiruzen asked.

"If it should be any one of us it should be either Jiraiya or Tsunade." Dan said simply.

"Why them, why not the Hokage?" Asked the Uchiha clan head.

"He will have enough on his plate now as it is. He won't have the time." Jiraiya said from his place in the window.

"Yes, and in any case I'm to old to be a good father while being Hokage. I already did that once and it was a stretch then. It would be near impossible now." Hiruzen sighed.

"Exactly, and I think we can all agree that I'm not the fatherly type. I travel too much to maintain the spy network. I'm rarely ever here. If anyone should take the boy in it needs to be Tsunade and Dan. They already have a child it will be better for Naruto to grow up with a loving family." Jiraiya said.

"I'm alright with that if they are willing to take him in." Hiruzen said.

"We can we have the space and more than enough money." Tsunade said as Dan nodded.

"Very well then, Tsunade Senju and Dan Kato will take in Naruto Uzumaki. This meeting is concluded." Hiruzen said.

_'I promise you Minato, Kushina we will take care of him!' _Tsunade thought.

* * *

**A/N: That concludes this first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know some authors do a chapter for each year of childhood when it comes to fics like this. However instead of that I'm going to do what the actual series did and show what happened through a series of flashbacks through out the fic. Please Read and Review! See you next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright a new chapter! I'm doing good today! Thanks to all those who have favorited and fallowed this fic so far! I still don't own Naruto, but a man can dream. **

**This story was inspired by The Hope of the Senju Clan by Aragorn Potter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto Uzumaki woke up rather early in the morning. He always had it was a habit one fell into while living in the Senju home. You became an early riser, that and the fact that Tsunade had begun training himself and Hitomu in chakra control by getting them to do it while they were tired. Granted that she had not forcibly woken them up in years, but still.

It had been twelve years since the nine tailed foxes attack. Meaning it had been twelve years since Dan and Tsunade had taken Naruto in. He had been raised as if he were their other son which he was to them. Naruto had been raised and trained side by side with Hitomu.

Deciding that it was time get dressed Naruto headed to the shower he and Hitomu shared. _'I can't believe it's graduation day already!' _Naruto thought excitedly. He had been training very hard for this day just like everyone else. Except he had an interesting problem.

For as long as Naruto could remember he had; had a large amount of chakra. He was not sure why he just did Hitomu did too, but Naruto's was at a ridiculous scale while his was just above a Chunins. This had created a very interesting problem. Naruto could not lower his chakra enough to do a proper basic clone. He simply had too much chakra to get it to that small an amount.

When Tsunade had realized this she had a solution. She brought in Kakashi and he had set to work teaching Naruto the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. To all the adults great surprise he had manged it later that day. Naruto smirked at the memory of their shocked and astounded faces.

He showered and dressed in what had become his usual outfit. He wore black shinobi pants with dark orange lines down the center and strapped sandals, finger-less black gloves with metal plating on the back, and a short sleeved black shirt with dark orange lines running from the neck down to the ends of the sleeves, as well as a dark orange vest with the red swirl on the back similar to the design found on the back of Konoha flak jackets. His vest was reversible the lining being black. He had a weapons pouch on his belt and shuriken holster strapped to his right leg.

He made his downstairs and into the dining room and was not at all surprised to find his best friend Hitomu sitting there just meditating. He did that, every now and then. He said it helped a little bit with his Mokuton even if it was only a little.

Hitomu had unlocked his Mokuton about two years ago at age ten. It was a big deal as no in history had; had Mokuton since Hitomu's great grandfather the first Hokage. They had just been warming up with tree walking when Hitomu had put a bit more chakra into it and much to his own surprise as anyone else' the tree had grown out beneath his feet.

To say Tsunade had been surprised would have been understating it. She had no explanation for why Hitomu could use Mokuton when all the Senju's after the first Hokage had not. It had been long believed to be a mutation in the First so no one expected it to turn up again. Surprisingly for all other than those who knew how book smart he actually was it was Jiraiya who had the answer.

He had come across a very old scroll written by a sage. As it turned out back when the Great Shinobi Clans were only being founded and the bloodlines were first showing up, it said that the bloodlines were unstable and many of the children of bloodline holders did not receive their parent's bloodline. It was not until a few generations more after the first bloodline holders of each bloodline did the bloodlines finally stabilize so that the other generations of the Clans would have them.

So essentially it had finally stabilized and it just happened to be in Hitomu. So he had been trying to learn more Mokuton techniques, but in the two years since he only had a few. Like the **Mokuton: Hedge**, and **Mokuton ****Clone**. As well as the **Mokuton: Binding Roots** and **Mokuton: Wooden Strangle. **

Hitomu wore shinobi pants made of a dark green material, with a matching jacket. Both pieces were reversible, the lining being a neutral grey. The idea like with Naruto's clothes being that when needed, the grey color would be less conspicuous. Under the jacket he wore a black t-shirt, and a shuriken holster was strapped to his right thigh and weapons pouch on his belt. He also wore finger-less dark green gloves that had metal plating on the backs.

Like Naruto he was about average height for his age, and muscular than most from all the training they did with Tsunade for years. Unlike Naruto who's bright blonde hair stood in spikes, Hitomu's pale blue hair fell down to between his shoulder blades and was tied in a ponytail.

Naruto smirked as he used the **Body Flicker Technique** to appear next to Hitomu. Who did not even flinch.

"You used to be a lot easier to scare." Naruto huffed.

"You used to not do that every morning." Hitomu said smirking as he opened his eyes to glance at his brother in all, but blood.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Naruto huffed as a timer went off.

"Oh, quit sulking Blondie. At least the ramen is ready." Hitomu said.

That had the effect of instantly cheering Naruto up. "Ramen!" He said joyfully.

"Hey, brats quit yelling." Tsunade yelled down from her room.

Hitomu and Naruto both paled and went quite. She may teaching them her super strength, but it was a well documented and painful fact that she was not a morning person. Given the various shinobi she had sent flying when attempted to wake her for morning missions. Only Dan could wake her in the morning.

"Sorry, Mom/Tsunade." Naruto and Hitomu said together.

They ate there Ramen in total silence and left the house towards the academy. As they walked they talked about all the time they had spent in the academy. Both were close to the top of the class. Though Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara had the whole class beat in book smarts and strategy they were not slouches.

When it came to the physical parts of training They were tied with Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto and Hitomu had plenty of friends though where as Sasuke did not. Thought that was mostly because of his attitude and the fact he alienated anyone who tried to get close, much to the chagrin of his many fan girls.

Uchiha also had a long standing rivalry with Hitomu and Naruto. For separate reasons however, with Naruto he thought he was too much of a loud mouth. With Hitomu, it had simply always been that way between the Uchiha and the Senju even before the village began.

* * *

-Konoha Ninja Academy-

They walked into class noticed Iruka sensei was not there yet and took their seats next to Shikamaru Nara and Sai. Sai was a bit of an enigma in their class. He spoke very rarely and kept to himself often. He never seemed to show any sort of genuine emotion. Naruto did not like him. Hitomu bore no ill will against him, but he was odd. All anyone really knew about him was he liked to draw.

The whole class was talking with friends or in Sasuke's case sitting glaring ahead. Hitomu rolled his eyes at the boy, but decided to pay it no mind not today it was a big day after all.

Just as he had turned to talk to Shino there was a collective squeal and he sighed.

"Well, Sasuke's fan club is here. Which means there goes the peace. What a drag." Shikamaru said as most of the kunoichi in class rushed over to Sasuke.

"Tell me about it. I don't know what they see in that guy." Naruto said.

"Eh, girls always go for the brooding types." Hitomu shrugged.

"Not always, you and Naruto have a fan club." Shikamaru smirked.

"Don't remind us, no matter how politely you turn them down they won't give up." Naruto said

"Well that's what the three of you get for being prodigies." Shikamaru taunted in his lazy voice.

_'Fan girls the bane of real kunoichi.' _Naruto thought glumly.

Before there conversation could continue Iruka sensei entered the room being fallowed by a girl about their age. She was a fair-skinned girl of average height. She had green eyes and waist-length black hair in a hime-style cut tied in a high ponytail with short bangs and chin-length strands framing her face. She wore mesh armor underneath a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, a purple sash around her waist, hand warmers and leg guards.

"Everyone, take your seats the test begins soon. Before that however I would like you all to meat Shizuka. As part of the new alliance with the Nadeshiko Village some of their shinobi and kunoichi and students have come here. She has been just as trained as the rest of you so she will be taking the graduation test with you and shall be sorted into one of the teams after graduation." Iruka said in a matter of fact voice.

The class nodded, a few of them did not like the idea of a new girl coming in on the last day, but could do nothing about it.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" Shizuka asked Hitomu who was sitting at the edge of the first row with an empty chair beside him.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Hitomu said smiling at her. She smiled back as she sat down.

Iruka handed out the written test and for the next hour everyone sat in silence filling them out. It was relatively easy if you paid attention Naruto thought.

Iruka collected the paper and then took them outside for the Taijutsu portion of the exam. They were paired in two's and told the fight ended when someone gave up or was knocked out.

Not many of the matches were worth watching. Sasuke dominated his opponent easily. Naruto was also easily able to beat his weaker opponent. Shikamaru, thought at a speed disadvantage had manged to out smart his opponent. Then Hitomu, was easily able to beat his own opponent. Then Shizuka defeated Sakura Haruno (aka The Leader of the Sasuke fan girls) after another very short fight. Hinata Hyuga who Naruto and Hitomu always got along well with was able to use her superior Taijutsu style to beat Ino Yamanaka.

After the Taijutsu rounds they were lead to the targeting section. It was fairly straight forward. There were five regular targets, two target posts with five targets a piece, and finally three target dummies with five targets a piece. In total there were thirty targets for them each to hit.

Sasuke went first he hit all his targets dead center throwing five kunai at a time. Naruto and Hitomu each passed as well not missing any as well. Then Shizuka stepped up and surprised them all. She spun around looking like a miniature twister launching kunai and shuriken in all directions seemingly at random. Yet when she stopped she had hit all the targets dead center.

Everyone's jaws dropped as she just smiled at them.

"That was amazing." Hitomu said looking at her in a kind of admiration.

"Thank you, it's a technique we're taught back home. It's called **Dance Performance: Second Step.**" She said

"Is there a first step then?" Naruto asked only to a smirk from Shizuka. She would not tell. Naruto huffed.

After the Kunai and shuriken test they had a break for lunch. As was usual Naruto sat with Hitomu, Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji. This time however Shizuka joined them. She was a very nice girl once you got to know her. They learned about the Nadeshiko village that was near the land of water. How it used to be kunoichi would go out and fight strong shinobi and if beaten they would marry that shinobi.

This however had been stopped when their newest leader (Shizuka's father.) had taken office. Under him their village had steadily gained power and influence until they were just under Sunagakure (The Village Hidden in the Sand), and Konoha.

"Wow, that explains why the village was so desperate for an alliance with you guys." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, my dad really brought the village up." She said proudly.

"Well that's great it never hurts to have powerful allies." Sai said speaking for the first time all day.

"Yeah, but the alliance came with prices on both sides. In my case I've been put into a political marriage." She said somewhat bitterly.

"A political marriage, but your just twelve!" Shikamaru said.

"So is whoever I'm going to marry or close to my age. I don't even know his name yet what I d know is he's about my age and we don't have to marry until age seventeen that gives us time to get to know each other." She said as if it were simple.

"That's just not right." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, what is a political marriage?" Naruto asked.

"That's right you never had to take those clan edicate, rules and history classes. I forgot you got to have free time then." Hitomu smirked.

"Yeah so?" Naruto asked.

"We were all warned at an early age that at some point or another we might be put into a political marriage." Shikamaru said while Choji and Hitomu nodded.

"What, but why and what is a political marriage?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Well, some times when the village makes an alliance they offer up the heir of one of their more well known clans and marry them off to one of the other villages more prestigious clan heirs as well. The marriage is made to symbolize the good bond between the villages and to insure it continues as the two families would now have strong ties to both villages." Shikamaru said simply.

"What if the two people in question don't want to get married what happens then?" Naruto asked.

"Then the villages, stop being so friendly. It's occasionally been known to lead to small wars on a few rare occasions. That's why the two people are given that time to get to know each other to avoid that most times it works out and sometimes a genuine love forms." Hitomu said with a shrug.

"Really like when?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there was the marriage between my mother and father." Shikamaru said.

"Really!? I never knew that." Naruto said. In all the times he had been over to the Nara home he had never asked.

"Yeah, well they don't talk about they figure it does not really matter were all happy. That's what counts for them." Shikamaru said a slight smile gracing his face.

"Yeah, so that's the deal with political marriages." Hitomu said as if it were simple.

"So, your all okay with that knowing it could happen at anytime?" Naruto asked.

"We may not be okay with it, but we understand it's a possibility." Choji shrugged as the others (minus Sai and Naruto) nodded.

"Wow, so Shizuka when do you meet your I guess you could call him a fiancee?" Naruto asked.

"Not until after the graduation and team sorting." She shrugged.

"That still seems stupid!" Naruto huffed.

"We know it does, but that's the way it's always been. Though it's less often used now it's still used from time to time." Hitomu said.

"In all honesty, it usually has to be approved by both clan heads first so the odds of it happening are slimmer, but still there." Choji said.

"Yes, and if I may be so bold my for lack of a better word intended is likely in this class or last years graduating class."

"Well, that actually does not narrow down who it could be. Between those two classes we have everyone from a Hyuga prodigy to the last loyal Uchiha and a Senju." Shikamaru said glancing at Sasuke who was at a table to their right and Hitomu.

"Ha, I guess we'll find out with time." Hitomu shrugged. They ate the rest of lunch talking about less complex things. Well, except Sai who just drew in his book as he ate.

After lunch they were called in one at a time. All they were asked to do was a simple Hedge, Clone, and Substitution. Naruto watched as each of his friends including Hitomu went in and took their test and came out with new Konoha forehead protectors.

Then it was his turn. He walked into the room and found Iruka and Mizuki sensei. He did his Hedge to turn into Iruka. Then he Substituted himself with the chair Iruka was sitting on causing him sot fall. He glared, but Naruto just smirked.

"Alright Naruto, just one more thing create at least three clones."

"Do they have to be normal clones or can they be any kind?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I suppose that as long as it's a clone it should be fine." Iruka said wondering where Naruto was going with this.

"Perfect." Naruto said making a cross hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He said.

Suddenly, there were four Naruto's standing in the room all smiling widely and all perfectly solid.

_'What! How could that little runt master a Jonin level technique?' _Mizuki thought irritated that some little kid had mastered a technique he himself had tried and failed to do.

"Well, Naruto I must say this is surprising, but there are three clones. So, you pass." Iruka said handing Naruto a blue forehead protector.

He took it smiling widely. "Thank you Iruka sensei." He said dashing out of the room.

"I passed!" Naruto shouted with pride.

"Great job Naruto!" Hitomu said while Hinata and Naruto's other friends nodded.

"This means..." Naruto said.

"No, Naruto don't say it." Hitomu said warningly

"Party at out house! All new Genin invited!" Naruto said.

At this the Naruto and Hitomu fan girls squealed and the other boys smiled as they all headed to the Senju home.

_'Mom is going to kill him. I wonder if I can run far enough way before she gets home?' _Hitomu thought fallowing the group.

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

Little did Hitomu know, that his parents were dealing with a very big issue of her own.

"THEY, DID WHAT!" Tsunade screamed at her former sensei.

"I'm sorry Tsunade it was done while I was away speaking to the Kazekage." Sarutobi said.

"I don't care they can't do that your the Hokage can't you do something about this?" Tsunade asked angrily Dan had yet to say a word.

"I can't, as you know when I'm away or unable to perform my duties the council is in charge of things here. They made the deal with the Nadeshiko village."

"Well, I don't agree with it and since I am in charge of him that mean no alliance at least not this way." She said.

"Tsunade, please at least consider things this is the only deal they would except."

"Well then I guess that means no alliance." Tsunade said simply.

"Tsunade wait, I think that we should consider this carefully." Dan said speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"Consider it! Dan he's practically our son! He's not some chess piece to be moved around!" Tsunade said rounding on her husband.

"I know that Tsunade and I'm not saying that he is I want him to be happy as much as you, but consider what happens if we say no after the council has already agreed to it. The village would loose a great ally, other villages might see it as a division from within that may cause them to attack us you know some of them are already waiting for the first sign of weakness to attack."

Tsunade made to counter this, but Dan pressed on before she could.

"Also Naruto is a smart boy if we could explain this to him he may not like it, but I think he would at least try if it were for the good of the village. Who knows they may even come to love each other. It's not ideal, but it's all we can hope for at this point. It also, says in the contract that if after the given time to get to know each other Naruto and Shizuka do not wish to be married then they are free to go their separate ways and Negotiations will open up again." He said.

Tsunade sighed Dan made great points. It was best for the village as division over an alliance negotiation would be a big sign of weakness. She wished that there was another way to do this though. Naruto and Shizuka deserved the right to choose who they married or if they married at all. However she could see no way out of this without causing problems. There was however on thing she wanted to know.

"Why Naruto? I mean I know he's a talented kid, but why did they ask for him specifically?' She asked.

"Well, apparently, at some point while there Jiraiya made a deal that one of his students would marry Shizuka if they could beat her in combat. The combat part may have changed, but that deal was the basis of this contract and since Jiraiya registered Naruto as his student..." Hiruzen trailed off.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT PERVERTED BASTARD!" She screamed smashing the Hokage's desk.

"Easy, Tsunade I know, but there's no reason to destory the building. You can beat Jiraiya to a pulp when he gets back to the village." Dan said

Tsunade huffed, but nodded. "Fine, but I get to hurt him bad. Also I'll tell Naruto. He'll take the news a little better coming from me."

"Of course, now there was another reason I called you all here." Sarutobi said glad Tsunade was not going to take her legendary rage out on him or the building.

"What else could there possibly be?" Tsunade asked in slight anger.

"I think it's time we told Naruto about the fox." He said simply.

Tsunade paused to think on that one for a second. She remembered how some of the older shop keepers and general adults would be very rude (to put it mildly) to Naruto before she and Dan had reveled that they were in charge of him. The other kids had avoided him until Hitomu began to stick up for him it had taken time, but eventually the kids and some of the parents like the Nara's had come to except and even like Naruto.

She knew Naruto, had some of those memories to, but they were likely a bit faint since it had been a few years since anyone had done anything other than glare at him on occasion.

"Yes, I agree. Naruto had issues for a few years and though no one has done anything to extreme he still gets glares. He used to ask me why people did not like him. It was hard to explain, in fact I don't think I ever really did explain it. He deserves to know why people treated him that way." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Naruto is a great boy. If he knows the truth it will at least help him understand." Dan said

"Great! Now we get to ruin his life!" Tsunade huffed.

"Not true, he may be unhappy for a while, but he'll have all his friends especially Hitomu and they'll help. Plus we'll be there for him." Dan said wrapping his arm around Tsunade's waist.

"Right, about Hitomu..." Hiruzen started, but they were interrupted however when the door to the room burst open and an ANBU officer burst in wearing an owl mask.

"Lord Hokage! Mizuki has stolen the sacred scroll!" She said

Hiruzen was instantly on his feet. "Get all available Konoha ninja out there searching for him now! I mean all of them even the new Genin. Have the younger ones carry flares if they find him have them signal so we close in go!" He said and the ANBU officer used the **Body-flicker Technique **and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, Dan we'll have to continue this discussion at a later date." He said as they nodded and set out to find Mizuki.

* * *

-Outside the Senju Home near the edge of the village-

"No, Naruto I already told you we can't have a party here. Besides the party at Choji's was fun too." Hitomu said as they walked up to their home and he pulled out his key.

"I know it was, but it still would have been better to have it here." Naruto pouted.

"Do you have a death wish? You know what mom would do to us if she came home to a messy home and a party?"

Naruto paled at that thought. "She'd probably put us in one of those intensified training sessions." He said shuddering.

"Exactly, and we barely survived the last one!" Hitomu said.

Just as they were walking into there home an older shinobi dressed in the standard shinobi gear appeared behind them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Hitomu Senju the Hokage needs all available shinobi in the woods." The man said explaining who they were searching for. Naruto and Hitomu nodded and moments later were jumping through the forest.

"Why would Mizuki sensei steal a scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Well, there's a bit more to it than that. The sacred scroll is supposed to contain the most powerful and/or forbidden jutsu's that Konoha has ever created. Apparently, my Great Grandfather the first Hokage started it way back when the village was formed. Since then every Hokage and a handful of Konoha's most elite shinobi have submitted jutsu to the scroll. So if it were to fall into enemy hands I don't want to think about the kinds of jutsu they would have." Hitomu said.

"Wow, but why would Mizuki sensei steal something like that?" Naruto asked.

"We can only assume he's gone rogue. That's why they have everyone from Jonin to us the newly graduated Genin looking for him. If that scroll were to get into the hands of an enemy nation who knows what could happen." Hitomu said.

They heard a rustling ahead of them and stopped approaching cautiously. They peered through the branches and found Iruka fighting Muzuki. Iruka's obviously unused signal flair was laying a few feet away. Naruto made to interfere, but Hitomu stuck his arm out stopping him.

"Not yet fire the signal flairs then we can attack." Hitomu said smirking they did not have to really fight just to help Iruka keep Mizuki in place long enough for help to arrive.

Naruto nodded just as Mizuki hit Iruka in the shoulder with one of the large shuriken on his back. It pinned Iruka to the tree behind him.

"Sorry, Iruka, but you really are a pest and like all other pests you need to be exterminated." He said as he began to swing his other shuriken a sudden loud crack was heard fallowed by another. Two signal flairs flew into the air from Mizuki's right as Hitomu and Naruto jumped out and stood in front of Iruka.

"Naruto, Hitomu what are you two doing here?" Iruka asked.

"Well, they have everyone looking for the scroll stealer here we just happened to find you two. Though obviously others are coming." Naruto said not taking his eyes off of Mizuki.

"Listen you two need to get out of here. I know it's your mission, but he's got you beat in experience just go and let me handle it." Iruka said wincing.

"No offense Iruka sensei, but with that wound all your going to do in a fight right now is bleed out a lot faster." Naruto said.

Before Iruka could respond Mizuki began to laugh. "Well, well the Senju heir and the Demon Brat. I guess I have time to play with you before I take the scroll to Orochimaru."

They all tensed a little more everyone knew who Orochimaru was it was hard not to with him being the most infamous missing-nin of all time.

"We won't let you take that scroll to Orochimaru!" Naruto said.

"Oh, really little demon and are you two going to stop me?" Mizuki asked with a sneer.

"Yes we are!" Naruto said deciding to ignore what Mizuki kept calling him it was unimportant right now anyway.

Hitomu began to make hand seals as he and Naruto ran towards Mizuki.

Mizuki threw his last large shuriken at Hitomu forcing him to stop making hand seals as he rolled out of it's way. Naruto changed forward and aimed a kick at Mizuki's chest. Mizuki caught Naruto's fot with his right hand and threw the boy away. Hitomu charged at Mizuki with a chakra charged fist. Mizuki dodged and was surprised when the tree dented when Hitomu hit.

_'Damn it! Tsunade's been teaching them to use her monster strength. I have to be careful one hit with one of those attacks and that could be it for me.' _Mizuki thought.

Naruto landed beside Hitomu. They both charged forward again each with a chakra charged fist . Mizuki dodged Naruto's fist jumping and kicking the blonde in the back. Naruto flew into a tree denting it as well. He caught Hitomu by the wrist and threw him into the woods. A large dust cloud rose out of the of the forest a few feet away where Hitomu landed.

Naruto turned around about to attack again, but Mizuki spun around grabbing Iruka and holding a kunai to his throat.

"Now listen here you little whelp. You are going to stand down and let me walk away or I slit Iruka's throat." Mizuki said pressing the blade against Iruka's throat as he gripped Iruka's arm to prevent him from substituting away.

"Naruto forget about me just Mizuki down!" Iruka said.

Naruto couldn't do it Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya had brought he and Hitomu up believing that your comrads safety was almost always more important than the mission. He stood back and stepped away from Mizuki.

"Maybe your smarter than I gave you credit for you little demon brat." Mizuki said backing up so he was standing by the tree that the scroll was leaning against. Just he reached for it they all heard Hitomu's voice.

"**Mokuton: Wooden Strangle Jutsu!**" The tree shot out a thin branch that wrapped around Mizuki's neck pulling him toward the tree and forcing him to let go of Iruka as he tried to get the tree to let go.

"You know I am the last person that you want to fight in the forest." Hitomu said emerging from behind the tree.

"Why you little punk! Get this tree to let go now!" Mizuki yelled.

"Or what your not exactly in a position to make threats. I may not be able to make tree's from nothing yet, but guess that does not really matter at this point." Hitomu said smirking.

Mizuki growled struggling to get the branch off his neck. Hitomu began to make hand signs again and pressed his hand to the tree root. "**Mokuton: Binding Roots.**" Hitomu said. The roots shot up and wound their way around Mizuki's feet making movement impossible.

"Well that's my fun out of the way. Naruto, did you want to get a few shots in while I check on Iruka sensei?" Hitomu asked.

"Yeah I do." Naruto said making one hand sign. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He said and suddenly the clearing was filled with Naruto's who were smirking at Mizuki who gulped.

Hitomu walked over and checked over Iruka. The cut was not nearly as bad as he had thought. The cut was not shallow, but not too deep either. He channeled chakra into his hands so they glowed green. He pushed enough chakra in so that Iruka's bleeding stopped. He pulled out some bandages and wrapped up his shoulder.

"Well, you need to go see a professional medical-nin, but I think you'll be okay." Hitomu said thankful for the medical jutsu his mother had taught them.

"Thank you Hitomu. I appreciate it." Iruka said as several other shinobi filled the clearing as Naruto's clones disappeared in a large puff of smoke revealing a badly beaten Mizuki.

"What happened here?" One of the ANBU officers asked Iruka.

The Chunin explained to the arriving ninja including Tsunade and Dan what had happened while Naruto and Hitomu stood off to the side.

"You two I should make you do training all night for doing something so reckless!" Tsunade said

Naruto and Hitomu gulped prepared to be put into a painful training session.

"However, you saved Iruka and the scroll so just this once you won't punished, but don't ever do anything that foolish again." She said pulling them into a hug.

Mizuki was taken away along with the scroll by the ANBU. Soon enough the family of four were on their way home.

"So, why do you think he kept calling me little demon?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, you do have a reputation for causing trouble and you are a bit short. Maybe to teachers anyway you are a little demon." Hitomu smirked.

"Hey! I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Naruto yelled chasing after Hitomu who began to run faster.

Behind them Dan sighed. "It's going to be a long hard discussion whenwe get home insent it?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded a bit sadly as they watched the two boys argue.

"It will, but like you said he has Hitomu and his other friends. They'll stick by him and he'll be okay." She said

"I hope so Tsunade. I hope so." Dan said.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done I hope you liked it please leave a review. See you you next chapter Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay really quick! Some people will get honorifics Like the Hokage and other important people like that. Other than that there will not be many mostly because I was unsure if I was using most of those right. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Naruto was locked in his room. He had been ever since his talk with Tsunade and Dan. He only left to use the bathroom and eat. It was not the political marriage that had him in here. Though, that part did bug him a little. However, it was everything else he had been told that had caused him to shut himself away.

How do you come to grips with the fact that you have a malevolent chakra entity trapped inside you? It scared him, for anything other than Tsunade to scare him was rare. It scared him because it made sense, it explained everything. Why some of the elders had always,and still did glare at him when Tsunade was not around him.

It also explained why his friends parents had at first been so hesitant to except him. They saw him as the demon itself. This was what was getting to him, what if the demon ever got control of him and he did something horrible like kill his friends or family, or just go on a rampage?

_'Why me though? Out of all the kids, why did the fourth Hokage choose me?' _He thought glumly.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at his room door and the voice of his best friend on the other side.

"Okay, Naruto-san I know your having a ruff time right now, but you've been in there for two days now. So you can either let me in and we can talk or I can break the door down and we can talk." Hitomu said.

Naruto thought about it. He knew Hitomu was completely serious he would kick the door down if he had to. He had done it before. With a sigh he stood from his bed and opened the door. Hitomu walked in dressed in his usual clothes minus his jacket and gloves.

As soon as Hitomu was in Naruto shut the door. "What do you want Hitomu?" He asked.

"Just to talk. I think you could use someone to talk to and who better than your best friend?" He asked.

"I guess...it's just I'm scared."

"Scared of what I mean the fox hasn't caused you any problems has it?" Hitomu asked.

"Not really, but remember all those glares I keep getting. The adults know about the fox and they look at me like I am the fox. What if their right? What if I'm a monster?" He asked.

"Naruto, you are not the fox You're it's jailer far from being a monster you're a hero just by living you keep it from breaking loose again." Hitomu said.

"Well, what if it gets control of me and I do something awful like go on a rampage? Also, what about when ours friends find out what if they hate me or decide not to be my friends anymore?"

"Okay, first things first you choose when and if you tell the others at all. If when you tell them they treat you any different than they d now or hate you then they were never your real friends to begin with. Second if the fox ever gets control of you there are plenty of people here who could help put it in it's place. Even me." Hitomu smirked.

"You, what can you do?" Naruto asked curious.

"I have Mokuton it has the ability to suppress a buiju's chakra. It's one of the things Grandpa was famous for." Hitomu said.

For the first time in the last few days Naruto smiled. "Oh, and you think you've reached his level? That's a bit arrogant isn't it Hitomu?" He asked.

"Hey, do you want me to cheer you up or not?" Hitomu asked smirking.

Naruto smiled a little wider. "Thanks Hitomu."

"No, problem happy to help. Now about this political marriage thing I can't get you out of that one." Hitomu said honestly.

"Well from what Tsunade told me there really is no way out of it not for a couple of years anyway. In any case, that is actually not bugging me to much. It would have if Tsunade was the one who set this up, but with how she explained it Jiraiya is going to get a beating when she see's him, so that makes me feel better."

"Plus it can't hurt that you've met her already. She was really nice after all." Hitomu reasoned.

"That's true and the does help a bit. She is really nice and smart...and cute." Naruto said after a pause turning a slight shade of pink.

"Oh yeah, you really think so huh? You've already got a crush don't you Naruto?" Hitomu smirked.

"I..what no, I mean well..." Naruto stammered. Hitomu was snickering. So Naruto decided to take him down a peg.

"Oh come on, I don't taunt you about that girl from Amegakure. You know Hanzo of the Salamander's adopted daughter. About our age? What was her name again? Katie? Kelly?"

"Konan." Hitomu said blushing slightly.

"Oh, yeah Konan. You know I still find the irony in this hilarious. I mean the adopted daughter of Hanzo and the son of Tsunade having crushes on each other." Naruto smirked.

"Shut up Naruto!" Hitomu said in a threatening tone of voice.

"I'm just saying, it's funny I mean he's the reason Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are even known as Sanin because they managed to survive a fight with him. She and Jiraiya almost crapped themselves when he came asking for a peaceful alliance and that was the day we met Konan and you two have been writing to each other ever since and two years is a long time." Naruto smirked

"Shut up Naruto, or I will punch you through that wall." Hitomu said.

"You know she's going to be at the team assignments tomorrow." Naruto casually. Hitomu stiffened and turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto I swear if your messing with me.." He trailed off.

"No, I'm serious I overheard them talking about it last night on my way to the bathroom. Apparently there's some group their that he's really worried about so he's sending her here." Naruto said.

"That's not surprising I mean according to mom he's always been a paranoid man though that would explain why she never wrote back. Still for him to send her here of all places he must be really worried. Maybe that's why he asked for the alliance?" Hitomu said running a had through his hair.

"You think this is really something to worry about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, guess we'll find out down the line won't we? Now take a shower you wreak." Hitomu said.

Naruto rolled his eyes and smacked Hitomu on the back of the head.

"Just for that I'm going to eat the last Miso ramen!" Hitomu said running down the stairs.

"No your not! Get back here!" Naruto yelled chasing after him.

* * *

**-Hokage Tower-**

Tsunade and Dan were once again in the Hokage's office. Given the last time they had been here they were not exactly sure what to expect from the old man finishing paperwork across from them.

"Thank you both for agreeing to see me today. I wanted to finish our conversation from a few days ago and see how Naruto has taken the news." Hitomu said.

"We aren't sure exactly sure Hokage-sama. Not well if we had to hazard a guess. He's been in his room most of the time since then Hitomu was going to try and talk to him when we left." Dan said.

"Well then lets see how well that worked out shall we?" Hiruzen said pulling out a small purple orb and placing it on the desk.

"This is my crystal ball it let's me check up on people for short amounts of time." He said pushing chakra into the orb.

Inside it the image of Naruto dressed in his orange pajamas wrestling with Hitomu in what was obviously their kitchen.

"Give me the miso ramen!" Naruto yelled putting Hitomu in a headlock.

"Never!" Hitomu said throwing Naruto off him and running away as the image faded.

"I think Naruto's alright." Tsunade said smiling fondly.

"Yes, well those two seem to get each other better than everyone else." Dan said.

"That's good, friends and family are wonderful things to have in life. I shudder to think what Naruto's life would have been like without you two taking him in." The Hokage said.

"No, I don't want to think about that either." Tsunade said.

"Yes, well as I said. We are here to talk about your son Hitomu or more specifically who his sensei will be. I know you both well enough to know you would want to speak to the sensei of your son."

The door opened and a man walked in. He had short brown hair and large, almond-shaped, black eyes. He wore a variation of the standard attire of a Konoha-nin, with a flak jacket. The neck of his shirt was form fitting and went up to his chin. He had two hip pouches strapped to his lower back. He wore a happuri-style forehead protector that framed his face.

"This is, Yamato. He is a former ANBU captain. He's also a victim of Orochimaru's experiments that made him the only **Mokuton** (Wood Release) user other than your son." Hiruzen said.

Yamato bowed to Tsunade and Dan who inclined their heads as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Senj-sama." He said.

"Pleasure to be met and please just call me Tsunade." She said.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." He said causing her to roll her eyes.

"So, he will be Hitomu's sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, yes and Naruto's both for obvious reasons. He can teach Hitomu to control his Mokuton abilities, Should the Kyuubi gain control he can help Naruto regain control. Also, on his team will be Shizuka and Konan." The Hokage said.

"Why a four man team and why Hanzo's daughter?" Tsunade asked in a slightly whining tone of voice, sure they were allies now, but you never get along well with someone who tried to kill you.

"Because, you know as well as I do those four and the Uchiha boy are the most important kids in this village. All for different reasons. The Uchiha will be trained by Kakashi so he can learn to master his sharingan otherwise he might be on the team too." Hiruzen said.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Tsunade huffed.

"Oh, you only hate the girl, because Hitomu's had that crush since he met her last year and they've been writing each other ever since." Dan smirked.

"Hey, that's only part of the reason the other is I just don't like her father he did try to kill me."

"That was years ago, and he is the reason you and Jiraiya, and him are all Sanin." Hiruzen said.

"Speaking of Jiraiya what has he found on that group Hanzo was so worried about?"

"Nothing good, originally they were just a group that wanted to take control of Amegakure from Hanzo's rule for reasons you can imagine."

"Yes, I can imagine why he's not exactly a fun man is he? What is this group now?" She asked.

"We're unsure, what we do know is they are recruiting high ranking criminals to be a part of their organization and their first goal would be to take Amegakure from Hanzo's control and kill him. Then we're not sure what they plan after that."

"Are the criminals that bad that Hanzo really thinks he can lose?" Tsunade asked

"According to Jiraiya, Itachi Uchiha is a part of this group and Orochimaru was at one point in time."

"So, he really expects to die that's why he sent Konan here he wants her safe?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, we've sent some ANBU to help guard him, but we're unsure of how much it will help really." Hiruzen said.

"So, why not send me or Dan, Jiraiya, Kakashi. If these people are at this kind of criminal?" Tsunade asked.

"We can't spare any of you and you know that. We are stretched a bit thin on high ranking shinobi and in any case he did not want any of you there we may be allies now, but he still does not like...any of you." Hiruzen said.

"Stubborn old man is going to get himself killed." Tsunade said

"Possibly, but he's excepted that and we have planned for it. This is his choice not mine." The Hokage said.

"Fine, I still don't like it though." She said.

"Moving on, what else do we know about this organization?" Dan asked.

"Just that they all wear black cloaks with red clouds and they call themselves the Akatsuki. Beyond that we don't know anything else where their base is or even who all the members are."

"Fantastic, so it's a powerful mysterious organization of S-rank criminals and all we can do is wait and watch?" Tsunade asked in an irritated tone of voice.

"Yes, that is the case Tsunade. In any case I'm telling you all this so you can keep an eye out. Clearly this group is dangerous and if they are on the move in Amegakure it could just be the beginning." He said gravely

They all nodded and he dismissed them. Once he was alone Hiruzen sighed. Lately he had been feeling his age.

_'Maybe, it's time I considered my successor. I don't think I can truly defend the village if needed in light of this new threat.' _He thought with a deep sigh.

* * *

**-The Next Day Ninja Academy-**

Naruto and Hitomu were walking and talking excitedly. Today was the day they would finally get a Jonin sensei and a squad and they were very excited for it. As they entered the room, they found all of them were there just talking and waiting almost like a usual school day except they were all wearing Konoha headbands now.

In the front row sat Shizuka talking peacefully with Shikamaru. She glanced up saw Naruto and smiled, she got up and walked towards them.

"Hello, Hitomu, Naruto."

"Hello, Shizuka I assume you want to talk to Naruto alone?" Hitomu asked cutting straight to the point.

"Yes, actually if you don't mind my borrowing your brother Hitomu."

"No, by all means take him for a bit if he's up for it." Hitomu said.

Naruto shrugged, he knew they would have to talk sooner or later might as well be sooner. So he fallowed her out of the room. Hitomu took the now vacant seat beside Shikamaru.

"So, Naruto was the one in that arranged marriage? How did that happen?" He asked.

"Ah, Shikamaru it's complicated, and I really don't want to talk about it." Hitomu shrugged.

Before Shikamaru could respond the door opened and a girl walked in. At the sight of her Hitomu smiled widely.

She had blue hair, amber eyes, and cream colored skin. She had a labret piercing and a light blue paper flower in her hair. She wore a dark purple kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, it was held closed by a broad dark red obi that matched her pants.

She had a black pouch on the front of her left hip and a black shuriken holster on her right leg. She also had black shinobi style open toed boots that stopped just about midway up her shins. She also had dark blue polish on her finger nails and toenails. Over this she wore a black haori. In short the girl was beautiful and most of the guys noticed it when she came in.

She kept her face blank and neutral. Until she saw Hitomu and her face split into a wide smile.

"Hitomu!" She said hugging him as he stood up.

"Konan, good to see you again." He said hugging her in return.

"Sorry, I had just gotten your letter when we were preparing to leave so I had no time to reply." She said.

"It's alright, what are you doing here?" Hitomu asked. He knew already, but he was not supposed to so he played along.

"I've been asking to come back here for months, but dad always said no. Then last week he comes to me and says I'm going to temporarily be a shinobi here." She said excitedly.

_'So, he never told her the real reason?' _Hitomu thought though he maintained his smile.

"Well, it's great to see you." He said as they finally let go of each other and she took the seat next to him.

"You too, I missed you." She said both of them blushing a little. That and the collective "Aww." That came from Sakura and Ino who were sitting behind them.

"I missed you too, I have so much t tell you about." Hitomu said excitedly launching into the story about Mizuki.

* * *

**-Outside the Classroom with Naruto and Shizuka-**

"So, Naruto I assume you know about our situation?" Shizuka asked.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, they told me a few days ago so, what did you want to do about it?" He asked.

"Well, we could make this really awkward and just avoid each other until the time is up."

"I don't like that idea." Naruto said.

"Neither do I, so what do you say we start off slow, and see where it goes?" She asked.

He smiled "I'd like that." He said making her smile too.

"We should probably get back inside the team assignments start soon." She said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Your right, I guess." Naruto said awkwardly scolding his hand out to her.

She took it and they reentered the room. Naruto would have sat by Hitomu, but he noticed with a satisfied smirk that Konan had arrived using the other door and taken the seat beside Hitomu was talking to him happily and unconsciously holding his right hand in her left. Both completely unaware of Naruto and Shizuka's reappearance.

Making a mental note to really give Hitomu hell about this later he sat next to Shizuka and Sai and the three of them started a conversation. Iruka finally walked in fallowed by several Jonin one of which Naruto recognized as Kakashi.

"Alright, is everyone here?" Iruka asked after clearing his throat.

"I think Naruto might not be back in yet." Hitomu said

"I'm right here." Naruto said from across the isle.

"Oh, well then never mind." Hitomu said. When Iruka turned back to the list Hitomu leaned over.

"How, did I not notice you come back in?" He asked.

"Because when you and Konan really get to talking you develop this sort of tunnel vision on each other and block out the rest of the world." Naruto said smirking as Hitomu and Konans cheeks both went pink.

"Alright listen when your team is called your Jonin will step forward and take you away. Also due to the numbers there shall be one team of four and the rest will be the standard groups of three. Is this understood?" Iruka said in his serious voice.

They all nodded as he began to read off names. None of their friends were called until they reached Team seven.

"Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka said.

"Congratulations Sakura." Hitomu said looking back at his friend. He like everyone else was aware of Ino and Sakura's friendship/slash rivalry over Sasuke.

Ino huffed "Thanks Hitomu nice to know who's side your on."

"No one's, but she's happy I would have congratulated you had it been you." He shrugged.

Ino just sighed and nodded congratulating Sakura though making it quite clear she would get Sasuke no matter what. They started to argue again as Hitomu faced forwards again.

"Are they always like that?" Konan asked.

"Pretty much, yeah when they aren't arguing they are nice unless you insult _their Sasuke._" Hitomu said the last to words in a high pitched girly voice that made Konan bite her lip so she would not laugh. As Kakashi took them away. Naruto huffed he had wanted Kakashi as a sensei.

"Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame."

"Tracking team, between Kiba's nose, Hinata's Byakugan, and Shino's bugs theirs not a thing in the world they could not find." Naruto said.

He had been great friends with all three of them Hitomu as well. Hinata though shy was incredible konoichi. She also had a crush on Naruto and to a lesser extent Kiba. With them now on the same team Naruto was almost certain those two would get together at some point.

It would have bummed him out more, except he had never figured out his own feelings when it came to Hinata. So he smiled at them all as Kiba patted him on the back and they were lead out by a woman with red eyes that Naruto recalled meeting once at the Hyuga compound when their group got together, but did not know her name.

"Now, our only five man cell. Team 9: Konan, Naruto Uzumaki, Shizuka, and Hitomu Senju." Iruka said and a man none of them had ever met before stepped forward and lead the four of them away. He lead them to the roof were they all sat down with him facing them.

"I guess we should start with the basics introductions. Likes, Dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies." The man said.

"Well, why don't you start us off, so we get the idea.." Shizuka said.

"Alright, well my name is Yamato I don't have a last name. I like peace and quiet time to read. I dislike many things, but mostly those who abandon their team mates and think themselves above others. My hobbies are reading and training. As for dreams for the future those I would like to keep to myself." He said.

"Alright, well I guess I'll go then." Naruto said clearing his throat.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen all kinds of ramen. I dislike the three minute wait time for cup ramen, and anyone who hurts my friends or family in any way. My hobbies are training and comparing ramens, and pranks. My dream is to one day be the greatest Hokage. Then everyone will have to respect me." Naruto said in a very loud voice.

_'Interesting, boy, very optimistic for a jinchuriki that's rare.' _Yamato thought with smile.

"Very well what about you with the blue hair?" Yamato asked pointing at Konan.

"I'm Konan, I like talking to my friends and family, learning new jutsu, drawing."

"And Hitomu." Naruto whispered causing Shizuka to snicker.

"I dislike those that hurt my friends and family. My hobbies are origami and flower pressing. My dreams for the future are to be a powerful kunoichi, and become the Amekage, and maybe have a family when I'm older." She said.

"As long as Hitomu's the father." Naruto muttered, unfortunately both Hitomu and Konan heard him that time. They both reached over and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Okay I had that one coming." Naruto said.

"Yes, you did I'll go!" Shizuka said.

"My name is Shizuka. I like my family, and friends and learning to use new weapons. I dislike perverts and people who feel that boys are automatically better than boys. My hobbies are carving and reading. My dreams for the future are become a powerful and well respected kunoichi." She said

Naruto and Hitomu instantly made a mental to keep her as far away from Jiraiya as possible.

"Guess I go last then. My name is Hitomu Senju. I like my friends, and training. I dislike, cheese and generally rude and disrespectful people. My hobbies are drawing and painting. My dreams for the future are to be a great shinobi and be the first person since my mothers squad to achieve the rank of Sanin." Hitomu said with pride.

"Not, Hokage?" Yamato asked

"No, Naruto is going to get that rank. I'll just be his adviser." Hitomu said as both boys smirked.

_'Such a friendship, at a young age. These two, could be a great team if they work well together.' _Yamato thought.

"Well, you certainly are an interesting group. I can't wait to see how you all fair tomorrow. Meet me at the training ground five tomorrow morning six a.m sharp." Yamato said and with that he made some quick hand signs and a branch of wood shot out of his hand and pushed him away from the roof.

All four teens mouths dropped open in shock, but none more so than Hitomu.

"I thought you were the only living Mokuton user?" Konan asked.

"So did I, apparently I was wrong." Hitomu said.

"So, does this mean he's a Senju?" Shizuka asked.

"Maybe, but I find it hard to believe that there was another Senju, Mokuton user none the less alive and someone not knowing about it." Hitomu said

"Maybe someone did know about it." Naruto said.

"You mean the old man?" Hitomu asked.

"Yeah, it seems too convenient, that another Mokuton user happens to alive and then just happens to become our sensei." Naruto said.

"Your right, there's just no way, but for now there really is nothing I can do. I'll have to ask him some questions tomorrow. Anyone up for food, it's on me?" Hitomu asked the group at large.

"Alright! Ramen Time!" Naruto yelled.

"Why don't we let the girls choose today Naruto?" Hitomu asked.

"Aw, but I want ramen." Naruto fake sobbed.

"You always want ramen let the girls choose." Hitomu said.

"Well the girls can choose whatever they want. I'm going to go get ramen." Naruto said walking away.

"Oh no your not, you can come with us." Hitomu said grabbing the back of Naruto's shirt.

"Yes I am now let me go." Naruto said pulling away and tackling Hitomu.

They were soon covered by a comic like cloud of dust. Fists and feet would stick out of the cloud. Along with their voices yelling insults at each other.

"Are they always like this?" Shizuka asked Konan.

"Have been since I met them. Want to go eat? It's still on Hitomu." Konan smirked holding up Hitomu's wallet.

"How did you get that?" Shizuka asked wide eyed.

"Hitomu always lets his guard down with me. I let my guard down with him too, but occasionally we'll prank each other like this and he did offer." Konan smirked.

"Ah, Konan I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship." She said and two girls used the Body Flicker Technique to leave the roof.

From one of the higher roof's Yamato had watched the whole thing. He sighed as he starred down at the cloud of dust that was Hitomu and Naruto.

_'What have I gotten myself into this time?' _He thought to himself before vanishing in a cloud of smoke like the girls had.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter this chapter was made to pretty much establish where people stand in this world and relationships do not worry there will still be an Akatsuki, just no Konan in it is all you'll see. Anyway Please Read and Review I'm off to watch Doctor Who and Naruto! See you next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry this took so long I lost focus on my Naruto fics. Now though it's back and I will do my best to make sure the updates are not this far in between. Until then I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story!**

_'Thoughts_'

"Speech"

_**"Biju thoughts and speech" **_

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto, Hitomu, Konan, and Shizuka were waiting for their sensei. They were early only by about twenty minutes, but still early. So they sat and each did their own thing. Konan was folding a new paper flower, Naruto and Shizuka were talking and wondering what this test was, and Hitomu sat drawing in book.

Twenty minutes later almost to the second Yamato-sensei showed up and was genuinly surprised to see them there.

"Hello, you four I'm not late am I?" He asked.

"No, we're early." Naruto said.

"Indeed, being early is not such a bad thing for shinobi. I'm impressed. Do not make to much of a habit out of it otherwise you become too predictable." Yamato said and they nodded.

"So, Yamato-sensei what's the test?" Naruto asked excited.

The other three looked at Yamato as well. Konan placed the new paper flower in her hair and Hitomu stored his pen in the books cover and slid it into the backpack that sat beside him.

"Right, this test is a simple survival and intelligence, and strategy test of a sort," Yamato said.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked carefully.

"It's very simple really, you all have until noon to hit me just once each," Yamato said.

"That sounds easy enough," Konan said.

"Without me blocking, evading or substituting my way out," Yamato finished.

"Suddenly, not so easy," Shizuka sighed.

Jonins were the best they all knew that. Second only yo the Hokage and almost equal to ANBU in some cases.

"Yes, to be honest each of you has a 25 percent chance of passing this test," Yamato said simply.

They all froze at that. After all the work they did to become Genin it could all be for nothing if they could not land a hit on him it was over for them.

"If by noon one of you has not hit me they will be tied to one of these posts and forced to watch as those who do pass and I eat lunch in front of you," Yamato said.

"That's cruel," Naruto said shocked.

"Well then you had best not fail huh?" Yamato asked setting down the timer.

"The test starts now," He said disappearing.

"Well, this is going to be easy," Hitomus said sarcastically.

"Come on Hitomu stop whining we can find him and kick his butt," Naruto said running off in eagerness.

"Wait Naruto we need to," Hitomu started, but Naruto Body flickered away.

"Plan," Hitomu sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Shizuka asked.

"Pretty much yeah," Konan shrugged while Hitomu nodded

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto

_'This will be easy all I have to do is land one hit, with my Shadow Clones it'll be easy! I don't see why the others are so worried it's just one hit how hard could it be?' _Naruto thought searching for Yamato-sensei.

He made a few clones and sent them searching in other directions to look. He came into a clearing and stopped for a second trying to decide which direction he wanted to go.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked from behind him.

Naruto turned around and found Yamato-sensei sitting and reading book in tree.

"You! Get down here and face me, I want to pass this test as soon as possible." Naruto said confidently.

"Let me think about that, no." Yamato said simply not looking up from his book.

Naruto sweat dropped, before springing to his feet. "What do you mean no?" Naruto asked.

"I mean what it sounds like I am not going to fight you, your not worth my time," Yamato said lazily without looking up from his book.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted pushing chakra to his feet and springing towards Yamato.

He swung his fist filled with chakra at Yamato who continued to dodge all his hits easily as the made craters in the tree as he missed. Yamato just kept dodging making Naruto get more and more angry.

"Hold still, damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto are you losing your cool?" Yamato smirked landing near another tree.

Naruto growled and charged and then half way there he smirked and Yamato felt someone lock in a full nelson and his feet where grabbed by two others. Finally looking up from his book he saw Naruto's shadow clones.

"Gotcha and now I get my point!" Naruto said swinging a chakra enhanced punch at him.

Naruto, smiled as his fist looked to make contact with Yamato who turned into one of Naruto's clones and then vanished as the punch dispelled the two clones hit.

"A substitution!" Naruto thought then as he landed a rope wrapped around his ankles and lifted him into the tree upside down.

"You walked right into my trap Naruto disappointing given your marks," Yamato said stepping out from behind the tree.

"Grrr, let me down!" Naruto shouted.

"No, I think I'll leave you here," Yamato said walking away.

"Hey get back here I'm not done with you! Hey!" Naruto shouted as Yamato walked away.

"No thanks, shinobi do not fall for obvious traps," Yamato said before vanishing.

Naruto shouted and tried to throw a kunai into the rope and missing.

"So, Naruto how did the attack him face to face strategy work?" A voice asked.

Naruto looked down to see the rest of his team smirking at him.

"Well not exactly," Naruto said.

"If we let you down will you help us plan out a strategy this time or will you run off again?" Shizuka asked.

"I'll stick with you guys this time," Naruto huffed.

Shizuka smirked and threw a shuriken and cut the rope easily causing Naruto to fall on his head.

"I could have used a warning," Naruto groaned getting up and rubbing the top of his head.

"Yeah, but think of it as the exclamation point on your lesson," Shizuka said winking at him.

Naruto blushed, bright red and Hitomu smirked. Naruto sighed knowing Hitomu was going to bug him about this for a while.

"Can we just think up a plan?" Naruto asked.

"Right tell us everything you learned from fighting Yamat," Hitomu said.

* * *

**-Hours Later with Yamato- **

Yamato was disappointed in his team. He had such high hopes for them based upon their records and what he had heard from Iruka himself. However with only just over an hour and a half left to complete the test he was beginning to think he would have to send four very promising shinobi back to the academy.

What really had him disappointed and scared a little was having to tell Tsunade about it. This was definitely not something that he was looking forward to. No one could blame him either Tsunade would send people flying from her home with one punch when they brought bad news or tie them human pretzels. Even Kakashi had once been a recipient of one of her devastating punches and he was one of the people Tsunade liked.

Just as the former ANBU captain was contemplating asking Kakashi to tell her for him he heard a rustling from the tree's to his right he turned just in time to see several kunai fly from them towards him. He pulled out his own kunai and blocked them all.

Just as the last one fell to the ground a green and dark orange blur flew towards him as Naruto and Hitomu launched themselves toward him Naruto aiming a chakra enhanced fist at his head and the other a chakra enhanced foot his legs.

He caught Naruto's arm and Hitomu's leg and tossed them both to the side. Just as he was prepared to fight them he heard two female voice's

"**Enbu: Ni no Dan! (Dance Performance Second Step)**" One said

"**Kami Shuriken (Paper Suriken)**" The other said.

From all around him shuriken both metal and paper began to fly at him realizing there would be no other way to avoid this Yamato quickly flew into hand signs.

"**Mokuton: Mokuzo domu! (Wood Release: Wooden Dome)**" A large wooden dome rose up from the ground and surrounded Yamato blocking all the shuriken.

He knew however that this wall could not hold for long unless he kept pumping chakra into it. Yamato came up with and idea going into hand sings again. On the outside of the dome Hitomu pressed his hands to it. Through his **Mokuton** powers he could tell what Yamato was doing.

"Okay Naruto he's gone underground now!" Hitomu said.

Naruto nodded charged a chakra enhanced fist and slammed it hard into the ground. Konan and Shizuka both gasped when Naruto slammed his fist to the ground and it split cleanly in half revealing Yamato's who also looked surprised.

_'I knew they where good with that, but to have such chakra control at this age! It's a good thing he didn't hit me or that would have been it,' _Yamato thought breathing a sigh of relief.

His relief was short lived, however. Getting over their shock quickly Konan and Shizuka began launching shuriken at him again. He channeled chakra into his feet and jumped high into the air. Then he looked up and was caught of guard as Naruto's foot slammed into his shoulder sending him falling to the ground.

He landed hard creating a small crater in the ground. He tried to shake the cob webs from his head. Before he could he heard Hitomu's voice.

"**Mokuton: Mokusei Baindoruto (Wood Release: Wooden Binding Root)**"

Tree roots shot from the ground and bound around his feet, arms, neck, legs, and chest. He could not move at all as he felt three blows to his chest.

"That's one hit each we win!" Konan said smiling widely as the alarm went off.

Yamato smiled up at them as Hitomu let the roots go. "Very well done all of you, I am glad you all figured out the point of this test," He said standing up.

"Teamwork!" They said together smiling.

"Exactly even with all your skills individually you all stood no chance, as Naruto learned the hard way," Yamato smirked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face.

"I am proud of all of you and to celebrate your becoming a team I have presents for you," He said pulling out a scroll.

He opened it to reveal a storage seal, he channeled chakra into it. There was a flash of smoke and then it cleared and they all gasped. Four tanto's sat before them. They were straight bladed tanto's with small circular hand guards a black handles wrapped in red hand grips.

"Wow these are for us really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes these are for you all they symbolize our coming together as a team these are based off of the White Light Chakra Sabre once carried by Sakumo Hatake and his son Kakashi. When you channel chakra into them each of these blades emit a different color based on your chakra," Yamato said.

"Cool," Naruto said unsheathing his sword and swinging it. His Sabre emitted a redish-orange line behind it.

Surprised the others took one and swung. Hitomu's produced a dark green path behind it. Shizuka's produced a golden path. Konan's produced a dark purple path.

"This are incredible so light and easy," Konan said as they all sheathed them and attached the holsters to their backs.

"From now one you four are my students, you do what I say, and we all work as a team. Is that understood?" Yamato asked.

"Yes sensei!" They said together bowing to him.

"Good now how about lunch?" Yamato asked smiling as all their stomachs growled.

"That sounds great," Shizuka said as the others nodded.

"Come on then ramen my treat," Yamato said.

"Naruto will make you regret that one," Hitomu said smirking as Naruto ran ahead of the group.

* * *

**-Amegakure That Night-**

"Lord Amekage the rest of the first squadron of guards has been taken out, what should we do?" asked a young man with dark black hair.

In front of him in a room decorated with the Amegakure symbol in a high thrown like chair sat a man. He was a rather muscular man with long blonde hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. On the left-side of his abdomen, he bore a distinctive cross-shaped scar from where the black salamander venom had been implanted in him making his very breath deadly.

He had a dark hat on his head and his lower face was mostly obscured by a a helmet like respirator that allowed him to control when his breath was deadly and kept it from killing him. Hanzo the salamander was a strong man, but also smart he knew who ever was coming was much stronger than he was especially as he was getting on in years.

He let out a great sigh, "Call off the other squads, there is no need for any more of our men to die. It's me they are here for anyway," He said his voice muffled from the respirator as he wrote out a note to Konoha and sent it out with a messenger hawk.

"Once you have called them all off, leave this building if you want to live on," He said. In spite of what others thought he did care about the welfare of his village and it's people and this civil war with Akatsuki had taken to much from the village and he knew his death would bring the end of this war without any one else having to die.

"Yes, sir!" The young man said vanishing in a body flicker.

_'Konan, this is the end for me, I hope you have a long and happy life avenge me one day.' _He thought smiling at the thought of his adoptive daughter safe in Konoha. As he thought this he heard the door to the room open with a creek.

He opened his eyes and stared as two men entered the room both of them dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them. The first one had fair skin, chin-length red hair, and an eye that was all purple and had a black ripple-like pattern spread through each eye.

The other had fair skin short spiky orange hair, and blue eyes that seemed to shine with malice as he looked at Hanzo with disgust.

"Hanzo of the salamander waiting for us, don't you feel honored Yahiko?" The man with the red hair asked turning to the other man.

"Oh, yes Nagato to be waited for by someone as mighty as the Amekage waiting for us," Yahiko said in a voice full of sarcasm.

"I knew you were coming I saw no reason to have others fight you when all you want is me," Hanzo said standing up and grabbing his Kusarigama, and summoning his giant black salamander Ibuse causing the roof to break away allowing the constant rain to fall on them.

"You still intend to fight even knowing you are out matched?" Nagato asked

"A shinobi, should die fighting!" Hanzo said dashing toward Nagato at his full speed as Ibuse bee lined for Yahiko.

Nagato blocked his Kusarigama with a kunai. Hanzo let his respirator go allowing the gas to slip toward Nagato. He thought for a moment he had gotten him until the black air seemed to just move away from the younger man.

"What is this?" Hanzo shouted still trying to stab him with the kusarigama.

"Foolish old man you have no idea of my true power," Nagato said and Hanzo heard Ibuse banished back to the summoned world and knew he was alone now.

"Let me show you true power, **Shinra Tensei (Almighty Push)**" Nagoto said softly.

Hanzo felt himself thrown violently away from Nagato over the edge of the building and through another one before falling to the ground creating a mid sized crator on impact. Hanzo could not move it was as if the gravity was pressing him harder into the ground as the two men approached.

"Now, Hanzo it is your time to die so that peace may be brought to Amegakure," Nagato said raising Hanzo's own Kusarigama over his head.

"Before I die tell me what is your goal after this what happens after I die?" Hanzo asked.

"I am god, Hanzo and I and my allies shall bring peace first to this village and then the world," Nagato said.

"Goodbye, Hanzo" Yahiko said as the weapon came down on Hanzo's throat. His last thought was of Konan as the world went black.

"Well, that's one step of the plan over at last," Yahiko said.

"Yes, see to it all likely to cause us trouble are killed please Yahiko, I must speak with the leader," Nagato said.

"Of course, but what about Hanzo's adopted daughter Konan? She may not be a threat now, but later she could be. Should we send someone to kill her?" Yahiko asked.

"No, she is in Konoha, we are not ready to start a war with them we do not have the men nor the power necessary to beat them even with all of Akatsuki the village is too weak as are we especially as we have not found a replacement for Orochimaru yet. They will not start war with us either for fear of the other villages getting involved, leave her for now," Nagato said.

"Yes of course," Yahiko said before vanishing.

"Good work Nagato," Said a voice as a man in an orange mask that had a spiral pattern showing only his right eye.

"Thank you Madara-sama," Nagato said bowing.

"Soon we shall be ready call the other Akatsuki members here the village itself shall be our main base of operations," Madara said and Nagato nodded vanishing as well.

_'Everything is coming together, all I need now is time and the world shall be mine,' _Madara Uchiha thought smirking underneath his mask.

* * *

**-Konoha One Week Later-**

"Is the target in sight?" Yamato asked.

"Target in sight, Woodman." Naruto said.

"Good Fox, confirm positions," Yamato said.

"Paper Flower in position," Konan said.

"Little wood in position," Hitomu grumbled not liking his code name for this mission.

"Weapons Mistress in position," Shizuka said.

"Fox in position," Naruto said.

"Go now!" Yamato said and the four Genin sprang at...a brown cat.

Naruto landed on top of the cat trying to wrestle it down. It clawed and scratched at Naruto's face causing him to let go of the cat. The other three sprang towards it, but the cat slipped between then and darted off into the woods.

"How can one cat be so smart?" Konan asked.

"Well this cat does tend to get away once every few days so it's used to avoiding ninja," Yamato said over the comm.

"Sneaking up on it did not work, I have an idea," Konan said as they sprinted after the cat. She pulled out a piece of paper and began folding it. When she was done it looked like a mouse. She pushed some chakra into it and it sprang out of her hand and in front of the cat.

The cat caught sight of it as the Genin hid. The cat snuck up on the paper mouse and pounced on it. Just as it realized the mouse was not real a wooden cage rose around it.

"Got you! Stupid cat!" Naruto said happily.

"Good work team, lets take the cat back to the tower," Yamato said.

"I don't understand why this cat keeps getting out," Naruto said as they made there way back to the tower.

* * *

**-Hokage Tower Minutes Later- **

"Okay I understand now," Naruto said as they watched the large woman practically hug the cat to suffocation.

"Yeah, I would run too if that's what I had to come home too," Shizuka muttered as they both laughed while she paid.

"Okay, now next we have," The Hokage started, but the door burst open and Team Kakashi walked in lead by an angry looking Sasuke.

"Hokage-sama! We deserve a better mission I am sick of this manual labor stuff how am I supposed to get stronger, if all I do is these missions?" Sasuke said ignoring the other team.

"Now Sasuke the missions are given by rank, and what the Hokage thinks you are ready for," Kakashi said.

"Yeah so calm down dick less," Sai said with an odd smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK THAT WAY ABOUT SASUKE-KUN THATWAY!" Sakura shouted.

Behind them Kakashi sighed. Seeking to save their surrogate uncle, Naruto and Hitomu stepped forward.

"What Sasuke-teme is trying to say.." Naruto started.

"In a non politically correct way," Hitomu continued.

"Is that he would like a more challenging mission," Naruto said.

"So, would we. We can't speak for team Kakashi,"

"But we have completed our required d mission amounts to be considered for C missions," Naruto said.

"We have too!" Sasuke interrupted.

"That being said we think that if our sensei approve, we should have a more challenging mission," Hitomu finished before Sasuke could interrupt.

The Hokage seemed doubtful, so Naruto decided to up the anti a little.

"Please you have seven of the top ten Genin, and we could be great shinobi, but we won't get any better until we get some field experience," Naruto goaded.

The Hokage smiled he was old enough not to fall for this, but Tsunade would be proud when she heard how good these two were at manipulating emotions.

"Fine, we have one C Rank available if you all do not mind less pay per person, both squads may go," He said.

"What do you think Yamato?" Kakashi asked.

"My team is ready," He said.

"As is my team, alright Hokage-sama we'll take the mission," Kakashi said and the Genin all smiled.

"Good the client needs to be escorted to his home so that he can build a bridge. You are to stay with him until the bridge is complete as a precaution," The Hokage said as an older man with grey hair and a pudgy build entered the room.

"Your kidding right? These runts are going to guard me?" He asked dismissively.

Naruto growled, "Hey we are not runts!"

"Calm down Naruto, he's just an old drunk," Hitomu smirked.

The man glared at him then gave a dismissive grunt, and walked over to pay.

"Everyone, meet us at the village gate in one hour and bring enough supplies to last a long trip," Kakashi said and then Genin scattered to prepare.

"Yamato I wanted to, speak to you and Kakashi as well as Tsunade and Dan," The Hokage said as Tsunade and Dan came in.

"Here is the situation last week Hanzo was killed," The Hokage said when they were all alone in the room.

"By that group Jiraiya told you about? The Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked and the Hokage nodded.

"How could they just kill him like that?" Yamato asked having heard of Hanzo of the salamander.

"We are unsure, but he sent us a message telling us not to attack in retaliation," Hiruzen said.

"You can't be serious!" Tsunade said.

"I am and we won't attack them, we do not want to risk war breaking out. They will not attack us not yet they don't have the men or the power."

"If they have power enough to kill Hanzo then how do they not have the power to attack us?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me rephrase they do not yet have enough power to successfully take us down. It would just be meaningless deaths," Hiruzen said.

Before Kakashi could respond Hiruzen cut him off, "Tsunade, Dan he also requested in his message that you take care of Konan, which means if you are willing you have to move to a larger home."

"Of course, but where would we go?" Dan asked as Tsunade also looked worried.

"I was thinking the larger Namazaki home the one behind the Hokage stone faces, also when this mission is over you need to tell the girl," Hiruzen said.

"Yes Hokage-sama," They said together.

"Hokage-sama in order to live there we would," Tsunade started.

"Have to tell Naruto about his parents," Hiruzen said nodding.

"Do you really think Naruto can handle that so soon after the other news?" Yamato asked he had come to care for his student.

"Yes I do Naruto is a strong willed boy and this will just give him more of a drive to become Hokage once he knows," Hiruzen smiled slightly.

"What do we do now?" Kakashi asked.

"We stay vigilant, you two go get ready for your mission, you are both dismissed," He said and Kakashi and Yamato left.

"As for you two, I have come to realize with Hanzo's murder, and the rise of the Akatsuki that I can't remain Hokage for much longer and with that I have decided one of you should take my place," Hiruzen said shocking them both.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! So, here is the deal I have a poll up on my profile for who you want to become Hokage so go vote and leave a review. I will see you all next chapter for the Zabuza and Haku saga! **


End file.
